diva of the world
by Krohime44
Summary: Sumary: what would happened when Teito and Mikage escape together with the help of girl? Who is this girl? Why does she help them? pairing Frau x Teito and Ayanami x occ
1. Chapter 1

Diva of the world

Sumary: what would happened when Teito and Mikage escape together with the help of girl? Who is this girl? Why does she help them?

Me: yay! Another story sorry if there is any mistake btw I do not own 07 ghost enjoy!

Chapter 1: escape to the 7th district

After hearing what Ayanami said about the eye of Mikhael and the sudden memories that Teito discover, he tries to kill Ayanami .

That idiot! Guess I will have to make a plan to take him out alive! Damn!- said a girl in the shadows

After hearing what happened to Teito, Mikage (Teito best friend), tries to help him to escape when Teito acts as if he take Mikage as a hostage the guards were knock down and their eyes widened when they saw a girl around their age.

Quickly you must escape both of you! Go to the 7th district there you will be safe!- she yelled at the two shocked boys

Wait! Why are you helping- Teito ask looking at her suspiciously- as far as you are helping us you could be a double agent to take us back!

Idiot! I work for the church- as she showed them her back with the church tattoo of a priest- Now you must runaway quickly if you don´t want to be caught! I will look your backs!- they stared at her as if she was really going to help them- Really! Both of you are idiots, I am Kate Cross now I will get caught at least do me a favor when you get to the 7th district tell Frau one of the bishops that i have been caught. Please- she looked at them with warm and sad eyes

We will do it- Mikage said feeling sorry for her- thanks! May God bless you- she said with a smile- ok now "shield" and "barrier"-she said as she put those spells in the machine- that will make it if they try to attack you, you will be safe with this.

After that Mikage and Teito take a flying machine (sorry don't remember how are they called) a flew towards the 7th district

So you help them to escape heh…, Diva?- said a very creepy voice

Oh, I didn't know that you were awake Verloren!- he take out a creepy smile

How is my scythe? I hope Zehel is taking a good care of it I guess- he said frowning at the mention of Zehel

Oh of course! He is giving a better use than you if I may say- she said while she is glaring at him- by the way don't even try to go after the boys - he smiled the creepy smile again- too late I already sent them- now it was her turn to smile a sweet yet scaring smile that send Ayanami a shiver down his spine- I put the better protection spells in the machines they will be safe. Idiot- That was it Ayanami knock her down, the last thing she remembered after losing conscience was something like "why do you have to be on their side and not with me?"

Teito and Mikage manage to escape but they were to tired that they lose conscious and the machine stop working but the good news were that they fall in a group of certain bishops who were taking some time off, Teito fall in a blond with fierce blue eyes arms and Mikage in a red head with calming brown eyes

What the…?- yelled the blond one

We better take them to the church- said with a smile the third bishop he has silver hair, purple eyes and a calm smile

Labrador is right lets take them there, lets go Frau- the red head know as Castor said

Hmp today is raining brats- said carrying bridal stile the little brunette

To be continued

Ok this is the firs chapter please read and review! I was inspired by the song "paradise of light and shadow" sang by Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len till the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Diva of the world

Me: Ok! Its me again! Ok as far as we know I didn't explain Kate Cross outfit , well she has blond hair and beautiful crimson orbs she wore a long kind of t-shirt that reach her knees with a kind of Capri you could call she loves to wear black so you can imagine that her clothes are black in her back the kind of t-shirt doesn't have a back it start in the lower back (im bad describing sorry) and she has the same tattoo that all the bishops have in their backs but she also have a tattoo that have the shape of her wings, her mark is a feather (like the one´s from Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) she is a kind hearted person and sometimes she has visions and can see the future and the past.

Chapter 2: Being held prisoner and meeting the bishops

Normal POV.

Teito and Mikage were both sleeping when Teito suddenly wake up by the sound of voicesand decides to listen…

When are the brats going to wake up?-asked annoyed our favorite bishop who is a pervert

Well it has been a tough journey for the both specially the brunette one, did you see the slave mark on his back? And also I guess Kate sent them here ´cause the both have her mark in their foreheads, which make me wonder why does she put her mark on them and didn't bring them herself?- wondered a worried Castor

The flowers are worried about her they believed that she has been captured by the barsburg empire- said softly our cute Labrador because he has foreseen Frau reaction

What the hell! How the hell that happened!-asked a furious Frau

Wait! The brunette is waking up!-hissed an alarmed Castor

Huh? Are you already awake damn brat?-

Teito didn't answer he just kicked Frau in his right side and tried to escape going by the widow (he didn't notice Mikage was right there) and he jump and he was starting to fall but Frau caught him by the t-shirt

Let me go! Where is Mikage? Where did you put him jackass!-Teito asked glaring at Frau

For a damn injured brat you are quite suicidal! And your friend is here in the same room stupid! Now if you-he was cut by Cator who hit him on the head thinking he was bullying Teito

Forgive this idiot over there im Castor and im a bishop from the church currently you are at the 7th district-said the red head with the glasses

Im Labrador and im also a bishop pleased to meet you and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me- said Labrador with a kind smile

The idiot over there- said Castor pointing Frau- is Frau and sadly he is a bishop too-he said smiling

Hey brat! Are you with the militia?

No! I am not with those bastards!- then Teito remembered what Kate told them-hey! You said your name was Frau right?

Yeah why do you ask?

A girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes told me to tell you she has been captured so we could escape, sorry

Why do you apologize?

Because it was our fault that she was caught

It wasn't your fault, she would do that for everyone else and besides the militia was after her anyway

Why?

Im not allowed to say

Oh! Ok by the way… in which hotel of the 7th distric are we staying? So that we could pay you for the room

Its ok you don't have to!- said smiling Labrador

You are the church brat

Hmm don't wanna go to school mama!-said a dreamy Mikage

The 3 bishops and Teito couldn't help but laugh at Mikage for what he said even if he was sleeping but sadly for Mikage he woke up and he was clueless

Whats wrong?- he then realized that Teito was laughing he was embarrassed when he woke up and Teito was laughing it means he said something embarrassing during his sleep-don't tell me I talk while sleeping again?-he said sighing

Teito nodded his head and the others nodded too

-krohime works-diva of the world-

Kate POV.

When I regained conscious I found that I was being held prisoner in one of the militia jails, damn it was so dark and I need to sing and so I did.(n/a: if you want to see the translate version wacht this video: .com/watch?v=FGD0syOFKgk&fmt=18)

Kokoro kiseki (by Rin Kagamine)

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
Dekibae o iu nara kiseki  
Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
Sore wa kokoro to iu PUROGURAMU  
Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
Hitori de nokosareta  
Kiseki no robotto wa negau  
Shiritai ano hito ga  
Inochi no owari made  
Watashi ni tsukutteta  
kokoro  
Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
Nazeka namida ga tomarana  
Naze watashi furueru  
Kasoku suru kodou  
Kore ga watashi no nozonda kokoro  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
Nande fukaku setsuna  
Ima kizuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
Kitto hitori wa sabishii  
Sou, ano hi, ano toki  
Subete no kioku ni yadoru kokoro ga afuredasu  
Ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
Sasageru anata ni  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Ga kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou  
Eien ni utau Aa~

When I finished i was glad that verything was ok then I start to hear footsteps and I pretend that I was asleep…

Soon you will be by my side my diva-said someone with a dark smile in his face

Chapter end

Me: phew another chapter! Hope you like pleased Read and Review I accept all kind of comments and advices thank you!


End file.
